


Perhaps another time?

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actually this is really fluffy, I promise you this isn't PWP, It's like a breath of fresh air from all the angst I've been writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig comes home to find Feliciano, asleep on his bed in lingerie. Based off this frankly adorable FML from Germany that made me think of Gerita- http://www.fmylife.com/love/21504013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps another time?

Ludwig grit his teeth in annoyance. Gott, why? It was the holiday season! They should let their workers off at least a little during this season! If only that stupid train had come in on time, then he wouldn't have to come back from work so late. He had promised his beautiful boyfriend that he would make him the best chicken schnitzel that would fall on his tongue. He was very excited about it too. Their anniversary was coming up very shortly. The both of them had been doing special little things for each other the week leading up to it. Last night, Feliciano had made a delicious homemade lasagna. His specialty with flavors that just burst on his tongue. Ludwig just prayed Feliciano wouldn't be mad when he got home. He slammed the car door, grumbling as he locked it and walked up the steps to front door. When he waltzed inside, brushing the snow off his feet and hanging up his work bag, Ludwig paused and took a deep whiff of air. Was that...incense? Feliciano never used incense unless it really stroked his fancy and there was something waiting to happen. Something...sensual. Ludwig shuffled into the kitchen and found the candles, now reduced to smoke and melted wax, beside the candles was a bundle of grapes, rose petals and a bottle of champagne. Was ist das...Ludwig spotted a small card next to the bottle, with a message so clearly in Feliciano's handwriting: 'Follow the petals'

Ludwig caught wind to what was going on, a sly smirk spreading across his face. He had such an amazing boyfriend. He looked down to the floor where a trail of red rose petals was discreetly leading up the stair case, down the hall and to the bedroom. Ludwig brought the bottle with him, after all, it was always more fun to drink wine with someone there. The whole time, he was smirking as he followed the trail like a dog on the hunt for the BBQ. Ludwig paused in front of the door, where he was greeted by another note: 'Boxers only'. That, Ludwig could live with. He hurriedly stripped down, pulling off his shirt and discarding it to the floor. He shakily unbuckled his pant belt and rustled his trouser legs down, eagerly pulling off his socks until he was in nothing but his boxers like the note had suggested. He could feel the blood running south already; he couldn't wait to make love; roughly? passionately? His heard was pounding like a war drum to just run in there and shower Feliciano in kisses. 

He swung open the door and found himself very aroused, but also very disappointed. Feliciano was there, wearing an attractive outfit indeed. Just the sight of him made Ludwig's shame poke up through his boxers. Feliciano knew Ludwig had a thing for military uniforms. Miraculously, he wore what appeared to be a military inspired corset, which Ludwig couldn't help but feel excited for. His corset was tan green with black buttons and ribbons, leading down to black thigh high stockings, black shining boots and frilly panties. The corset was very revealing, having two gaps that showed his bare hips and his neck and shoulders completely bare. In his hand, he held a riding crop; Who was the one to be spanked with it tonight? Ludwig mused devilishly at the thought. 

Not him tonight, that was for certain. Feliciano was fast asleep on his knees, his chest pressed against the mattress, snoring loudly with his ass stuck up in the air like a duck. Ludwig remembered how late it was when he got home. It would explain why the candles were blown out. Ludwig was tempted to walk out and knock to pretend he had just arrived and to give Feliciano a false confidence that Ludwig hadn't seen him before and was generally surprised. The color of his hair suited the outfit so well, Ludwig noted to himself. Maybe he could just wake him up? Nein! That would be too awkward! He noticed Feliciano had pushed the bed covers off the bed. He knew how much Ludwig hated mess and frankly, it looked like the night they would have shared would have become very messy indeed. Feliciano groaned and rolled on his side, curling up into a ball. He was sexy but also very cute, that's what made Ludwig love him so much. Ludwig pulled the covers back onto the bed and covered Feliciano with the quilt, kissed his forehead, turned off the light and closed the door softly behind him. 

The next morning, Feliciano woke up refreshed, but also confused as to why the covers he had tossed off the bed had somehow made it onto his body. He looked over and found the bed bare of his partner in crime and his corset still on him. Did Ludwig not come home that night? The thought was making him anxious. He unbuckled the corset and slipped off his socks and boots, stowing them under the bed. Maybe he'll surprise Ludwig at another time. He rushed downstairs to find the kitchen empty. It seems the wine bottle had moved a little from it's spot, but otherwise, was exactly where he had left it. He was about to call for Ludwig until he heard some soft snoring inside to lounge room. Feliciano rolled his eyes and found his boyfriend sprawled across the couch, his mouth wide open and snoring. On the coffee table next to him, there was a note-

'Hallo, Feli. 

I'm so sorry about not going to the bedroom last night. My work demanded I worked overtime because my train was delayed. When I came home, I was so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I desperately needed rest and ended up falling asleep here. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Tonight, I promise to cook my homemade schnitzel for you. 

...and maybe a little dessert too.

-<3 Ludwig'

Feliciano blushed wildly at the letter and looked back to his boyfriend's peaceful sleeping face. His hair was disheveled and his eyebrows, for once, weren't knitted together. He looked so peaceful like that, it made Feliciano's heart swoon. He pulled out a blanket from the hallway wardrobe, throwing it out like a picnic rug and carefully resting it across his boyfriend's body. He gave Ludwig a soft kiss on his cheek and left the room, turning off the light and softly shutting the doors behind him. Perhaps another time. 


End file.
